Aburrimiento
by Esfinge
Summary: Sirius Black está aburrido. Necesita un plan con urgencia y cierto lobo flacucho y empollón va a tener mucho que ver en él... si consigue arrastrarle fuera de la Biblioteca. RemusSirius. Slash.
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo lo que a JK se le olvidó contarnos.

**Aviso:** Este fic contiene SLASH. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, por favor, ahórrate un disgusto y vuelve a la página anterior.

**NdA: **La historia se encuentra casi terminada y está compuesta por dos capítulos. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola. Puppies Love forever!

**—— **

**Aburrimiento **

Primera Parte 

El aburrimiento. Un estado vegetativo, ciertamente desagradable, que produce efectos aún más desagradables. Malestar, irritación... cabreo. Como ahora. No por nada en especial ni contra nadie en particular, o quizá contra todo lo contrario.

Cabreado. Con el estúpido sábado del estúpido fin de semana de un estúpido mes de abril. Con los irritantes rayos de luz que le pegan en los ojos, obligándole a moverse en la cama para esquivarlos, cosa en sí molesta porque él NO quiere moverse. Cabreado con el gafotas de su mejor amigo, que ha desaparecido en busca de terremoto Evans, plantándole con un descarado _nos vemos, Canuto_ y una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Cabreado con Peter... porque sí. Pero sobre todo y muy especialmente, cabreado con el empollón, flacucho, lobito de medio pelo, estirado prefecto de Lupin.

_Estúpido Lupin._ Gruñe y se revuelve y se indigna por enésima vez. Porque, en serio, a nadie al que le parezca tan interesante estudiar un sábado, _en vacaciones_, puede considerársele persona. No. Quizás fuera un gusarajo en otra vida. Quizás _sea_ un gusarajo camuflado de lobo. Sí. Eso es, seguro. _Estúpido gusarajo. _

No hay derecho. Más aún, es inconcebible. Porque es él, Sirius Black, el alma de la diversión, el conquistador de Hogwarts, el ser más rematadamente guapo, perfecto e inteligente –resumiendo, la octava maravilla del mundo-, quien está aburrido. ¿Cómo puede ser que todo el mundo tenga planes menos él?. ¡Si hasta Peter tiene un plan! _Tan poco interesante como él, pero eso no viene al caso._ O quizá sí, porque la indignación está dando paso a un leve estado de pánico. ¡Necesita un plan y lo necesita ya!

Y ya sabe dónde buscarlo.

_¿Quién dijo que Sirius Black no pisa la biblioteca? _

Oh, bueno, no es que no sea cierto. Pero en este momento, su plan se encuentra allí, empollando para no variar sus malas costumbres. _Estúpido Lupin. _

---

Está a gusto. Ahí. Sentado a la mesa de desgastada madera rojiza, rodeado de libros, plumas y pergaminos. En silencio y en paz. Respirando ese olor a viejo que desprende la biblioteca, escarbando entre manuscritos milenarios en busca de algún nuevo dato que añadir a su trabajo, flotando entre guerras de duendes y rebeliones de gigantes, perdido en su mundo. Siente que ese es su sitio.

Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor, empollón declarado, hombre lobo en sus ratos libres, está feliz. De acuerdo, quizá la biblioteca sea un sitio _demasiado_ tranquilo algunas veces, especialmente para un perro hiperactivo con sobredosis de hormonas como Sirius, pero no le importa. _Al diablo Sirius y sus bromas_. ¿Quién se tomaría en serio a un tío que compite en la convención anual de devoradores de bollitos de coco, y que para colmo es el campeón indiscutible?

Suspira vencido y rueda los ojos. Sirius es idiota.

Sirius es pesado, caprichoso, presumido, un seductor barato con el ego del tamaño de Gales —_cuando duerme, claro, porque despierto abarca sin problemas toda Gran Bretaña—._ Sirius es una pesadilla para los Slytherin o, en su defecto, para cualquiera cuya presencia no le agrade lo bastante como para permitirle compartir el mundo con él. Porque Sirius es un regalo divino a todos su congéneres, según palabras textuales, y no todos cuentan con su aprobación para respirar, ya que, obviamente, él siempre tiene algo que decir al respecto. Sirius es bocazas, impulsivo, fácil de cabrear pero también fácil de calmar cuando se es Remus Lupin.

Porque Sirius no piensa lo que hace. Primero actúa y luego, si tiene tiempo y no hay nada mejor que hacer, lo piensa. Y tampoco mucho, porque sostiene la firme teoría de que pensar no es sano. O eso dice él. En realidad, Remus sabe que sí lo piensa y que a veces incluso se arrepiente de las tonterías que hace, pero como es Sirius Black, jamás de los jamases lo reconoce. La sola idea le produce urticaria.

_Un idiota. _Sin duda.

A menudo, Sirius es también un dolor de cabeza. Una jaqueca persistente. Un pitido molesto en su oído que no desaparece por más que huya de él, ya que le persigue como un auténtico perro de presa. Y nunca le pierde el rastro. Como si hubiera meado a su alrededor para tenerle siempre ubicado. Como si fuera un hueso que entierra en un escondite secreto para que nadie más lo olisquee y al que vuelve a buscar cuando se aburre. Entonces lo desentierra y juega con él. Lo arrastra, babea y mordisquea sin importarle lo que el hueso opine del asunto. A Remus no le entusiasma ser hueso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, reconoce que es divertido.

Y es que Sirius Black, chucho insufrible y apestoso, es un maldito encanto cuando se lo propone. Cuando le abraza por detrás y le llama "flacucho empollón" soplándole por encima de la nuca. Cuando le mira con los ojos brillando de malicia y a él le entran tremendas ganas de huir para no saber nada sobre el macabro plan que ronda esa maquiavélica mente. Cuando, poco antes de salir la luna llena, le contempla con esa seriedad inusitada, hablándole sin hablar, mostrándole su tácito aunque incondicional apoyo. Cuando amenaza a todo Slytherin, con Malfoy a la cabeza, sólo por haberse atrevido a meterse con él. Porque Black es un perro más allá de su forma física y tiene la inevitable manía de comportarse de una forma hostigante y sobre protectora.

Y entonces Remus bufa, gruñe, se queja y trata de explicarle por millonésima vez que NO necesita un esbirro que amargue la vida a los demás en su nombre. Y Sirius se sienta sobre el sofá de la sala común, planta sus botazas sobre la mesa más cercana con todo el descaro que le caracteriza y pone _esa_ cara. Esa maldita cara angelical que podría engañar a un santo, pero que a él le irrita, porque viene a decir "ni te estoy escuchando pero me encanta verte enfadado". A veces le suelta incluso alguno de sus famosos _tienes razón, deberías aprender a defenderte solo, Lunático, yo no puedo estar siempre para guardarte las espaldas._ Lo dice porque le conoce y sabe que eso a Remus le irrita. Sólo por eso. Porque disfruta molestando, el muy cabrón.

Remus sabe que debería enfadarse. Sabe que es la única forma de dejarle claro que no puede andar por la vida en ese plan insoportable. Sabe incluso cuál es la manera perfecta de hacer que Sirius se arrepienta: ignorándole. Porque hay muchas cosas que a Sirius le resbalan por su perfecta cara, pero un Remus Lupin dispuesto a pasar de él nunca ha sido de ésas. Tal vez sea de las pocas situaciones en las que el crío mimado e incorregible adopta una actitud mínimamente seria. Entonces baja las orejas y se acerca despacio, tanteando el terreno, antes de abordarle con una delicadeza impensable en él. Y a Remus le entran ganas de comérselo.

Pensándolo bien, ahí tiene la respuesta. Suspira y sonríe a su pesar. Ahí está la razón por la que prefiere no enfadarse. Porque, en ocasiones, el idiota de Sirius Black puede resultar demasiado peligrosamente encantador para su salud mental.

_Maldito Sirius._ Se pregunta quién manipula a quién. Todo Hogwarts tiene claro que es Remus el que domina a "huracán Black". Todos menos Remus, que no es tan tonto y conoce bien sus propios puntos débiles.

---

Le huele antes de verle. Demasiado ha tardado en aparecerse, de todos modos.

—Me aburro.

Remus hace gala de su mejor expresión indiferente y ni se digna a alzar la mirada. No es como si eso fuera a hacer desistir a Sirius de su propósito, por supuesto, pero es parte del ritual entre los dos.

—Me aburro, Lupin.

—Ajá.

—Qué elocuencia. Te estoy diciendo que me aburro, necesito un plan.

—Pues busca a James.

Sirius sólo gruñe "Evans" y no hace falta más para que Remus entienda que Cornamenta está fuera de combate. Aún no le ha mirado, pero sabe cómo acabará aquello. Siempre acaba igual. Él cede, Sirius gana. Pero con todo, habrá que ponérselo un poco difícil ¿no?

—¿Peter?

—Estoy aquí, Lupin —señala el moreno como si con eso bastara para explicarlo todo—. ¿Crees que estaría en la Biblioteca, yo, si tuviera alguna otra mínima alternativa?

—De modo que soy la última alternativa —deduce Remus, ligeramente dolido, si bien su voz suena indiferente—. Qué bonito.

—Bueno —se medio excusa Sirius—, no es como si fueras un alma de la fiesta.

—Cierto —confirma el otro sin prestarle atención—. Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me aburro.

—Acabamos de acordar unanánimamente que yo soy un ser aburrido. ¿No es tu comportamiento un poco incoherente?

—A mí no me vengas con argumentaciones baratas, Lupin. Estoy aburrido y quiero un plan. Ahora.

Remus suspira exasperado. Lanza una mirada alrededor de su mesa como si buscara algo.

—¿Es que no quedan chicas en el castillo en vacaciones?

Sirius alza las cejas, levemente sorprendido.

—No sabía que te gustaran los tríos, Lunático —exclama divertido—. Pero seguro que puedo arreglar algo —agrega al instante con aspecto malicioso.

—Sirius, joder.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que las tías no te van, pero piensa que también estaré yo y si soy el sueño húmedo de la mitad femenina de Hogwarts, puedo serlo también para los lobos maricas ¿no?

El susodicho "lobo marica" le fulmina con una mirada llameante y llena de algo complicado de definir. Es decir, complicado porque es Remus Lupin de quien estamos hablando. Si fuera otro, podría definirse como lujuria sin muchas dudas.

—Tal vez. Pero desgraciadamente para ti, eres un caza-faldas aburrido. De ser un perro marica como es debido, este lobo te enseñaría algunas cosas con las que podrías entretenerte.

A Sirius le encanta pinchar y picarse con Remus es divertido, pero cuando algunas veces, como ésta, el licántropo le deja planchado y sin nada que se le ocurra decir, resulta perturbador y algo irritante. Le mira y una sonrisita victoriosa se burla de él desde los labios de Lupin. Le gustaría borrarla pero no tiene un contraataque para hacerlo, así que opta por algo distinto.

—Me halaga la propuesta, pero creo que tú eres más de teoría que de práctica, señor empollón. Dudo que sepas algo que yo no sepa.

—Sirius, si vas a retarme, sé un poco más sutil, por favor.

—Lo apuntaré para la próxima —le sonríe.

Remus respira hondo y se da por vencido. Cierra el libro y aparta los pergaminos (ante la victoriosa mirada de su compañero) antes de enfrentarle como debe hacerse en un duelo en toda regla.

—Vale. ¿Y cómo se supone que debo demostrar mis "habilidades prácticas", señor Canuto? Porque supongo que no estarás pensando en espiarme mientras desarrollo mis técnicas con algún otro "ser marica".

Sin denotar ni un ápice de agitación, Sirius se lo piensa. Esa no había sido exactamente su idea, claro que su idea no era idea ni era nada. Era una estupidez.

—¿No conoces a nadie que se preste a una demostración? —inquiere con curiosidad. Nunca se había planteado si Lunático tendría una vida sexual activa, la verdad. Él no lo imagina, desde luego.

—¿Contigo mirando?. ¡No!

Ligeramente confundido, el animago aclara.

—No tengo que estar visible, joder. Puedo usar la capa o…

—¿Pero tú estás tarado? No pienso hacer eso, no me gustan los mirones, gracias.

—Entonces te bates en retirada ¿no? —sentencia Sirius con voz arrogante. Sabe que ese tono enfurece a cualquier ser humano viviente, y Lupin, aunque sea un lobo marica, también tiene su lado humano.

El efecto deseado se produce según lo previsto. El licántropo gruñe en amenaza y alza la cabeza desafiante.

—Espérame en el pasillo sur de la cuarta planta en quince minutos. Con la capa.

**—— **

**NdA:** Que levante la mano (léase: deje review) el que quiera la continuación. Sí, lo sé, soy un asco. xD


	2. Segunda Parte

**NdA**: No os quejaréis de la tardanza por lo menos. Agradezco reviews y me encantaría contestarlos, pero lo haré al final del fic. De momento, os dejo la segunda y última parte de la historia. Y por cierto, no esperés sexo duro ni nada muy perver, que esto no lo permite la página (para desgracia de muchos). xD

Espero que os guste.

---

Segunda parte

Son menos de diez minutos lo que tarda Sirius Black en llegar al lugar indicado con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos y un sospechoso nudo en el estómago. Y es extraño, porque la idea de aquello fue suya, pero supone que en el fondo esperaba que Remus se negara y que todo quedara en un pique sin consecuencias. Sin embargo, ahora está allí, en un sitio medio oscuro y bien ubicado para magrearse sin ser descubierto. Sorprendentemente, el propio Sirius lo desconocía. Y el hecho de que Remus lo conozca puede ser un indicativo de que su vida sentimental no debe de estar tan muerta como él daba por hecho.

En cuanto los ve aparecer, ya cubierto por la capa de James, decide que aquel tipo que viene con Lunático no le gusta. Es feo. Feo y bajito y tiene orejas de soplillo. Y seguro que también es bizco y balbucea. O escupe al hablar. Algo así.

Se aparta con cuidado para dejarles paso libre hasta el final del pasillo, donde apenas hay luz, y después se aproxima en silencio, cuestionándose hasta qué punto le interesa ver aquello y por qué diablos ha retado a Remus a una cosa así. Su mente anda congestionada y las respuestas no llegan, pero en realidad da igual porque lo hecho, hecho está, y no puede negar que siente una ligera curiosidad por observar las "habilidades" de su amigo. Porque para Sirius, el que Remus fuera gay estaba muy bien en la teoría, es decir, no puedes juzgar a alguien por gustarle las tortitas y no los bollitos. Cada cual con sus gustos. Pero en la práctica, seguía viendo a Lupin como un ser asexual. Y verle ahora de otra forma le asusta un poquito.

Sus divagaciones mentales se esfuman en el intante en que ocurre: Remus deja de ser Remus. Es increíble, como una especie de mutación instantánea, sin previo aviso. Cuando el licántropo empuja al tipo desagradable contra la pared y le aprisiona y le tira del pelo obligándole a que eche la cabeza hacia atrás para poder morderle el cuello con una sensualidad abrasadora, Sirius no puede pensar más. Así que sólo permanece ahí, parado y con una gran nube oscura en el cerebro. Lunático no acaricia, da tirones, y no es cariñoso en absoluto. Tira, empuja, domina. No besa, devora como un lobo hambriento la boca de su indefensa presa. Le aprieta contra su cuerpo, introduce la mano dentro de su túnica, le agarra el culo. Y el odioso tipo sólo gime y susurra su nombre.

En tal momento Sirius decide que ese no es Remus, el empollón, su flacucho amigo el mariquita. Tiene que ser algún Slytherin disfrazado de Lupin, o el lobo. Sí, debe ser el lobo, porque Lunático es dulce y paciente y romántico seguramente. Lunático incluso se sonroja algunas veces y es disimulado y tímido en todo lo que hace, no arranca la ropa de otros chicos en pasillos oscuros ni se frota contra ellos como un animal en celo. Lunático no gime con esa voz ronca y gutural que excitaría a cualquier ser vivo que le oyera.

Y cuando la estupefacción cesa, aparece lo otro. Indignación, odio, rencor… no sabe lo que es, sólo sabe que se está aguantando a duras penas para no salir de debajo de la capa y sacudir al odioso tipo para que deje de pronunciar el nombre de Remus de aquella manera. Suena sucio, indecente, que un tío cualquiera que ni siquiera es gran cosa tenga la osadía de gemir de esa forma, de abrazarse a Lupin como si fuera algo de su pertenencia. Pero no es el único objeto de su furia, también está Lunático. El maldito lobo mentiroso, el amigo que le había hecho creer todos esos años que era una especie de santo y que, ahora descubre, es un jodido depravado sexual. A saber con cuántos babosos más como aquél se habrá magreado en ese mismo pasillo. Qué les habrá hecho y cómo y qué les diría al oído mientras sus manos vagaban por esos cuerpos. No quiere pensarlo. No soporta la idea. No. La. Soporta.

Harto e irradiando rabia, alza la varita.

--

Un maullido resuena en el pasillo como una alarma. Remus y su compañero se separan de inmediato, buscando el origen de aquel ruido que se parece mucho al aviso de la Señora Norris. Comparten una mirada y es suficiente para decidir separarse el uno del otro. La probabilidad de ser pillados por Filch en aquellas condiciones no les entusiasma, especialmente a Remus, que tiene una reputación que mantener como Prefecto de la escuela.

Su acompañante se arregla la ropa y el pelo, y una vez compuesto, se despide brevemente. En medio minuto ha desaparecido y Remus no sabe cómo sentirse. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe si Sirius está ahí, si les ha visto o qué pensará de él ahora. La situación es tensa y Lunático imita a su compañero, arregándose la túnica, antes de hacer lo único que procede.

—¿Sirius?

A un par de metros, su amigo aparece de la nada. Tiene una expresión rara y no dice nada mientras dobla la capa con cuidado. En vista del mutismo, algo verdaderamente extraño e impropio de Black, Remus añade:

—Deberíamos irnos. Filch podría aparecer en cualquier…

—No vendrá —interviene Sirius distraído—. Lo del maullido, fui yo. Perdona por cortarte el rollo pero ya había visto suficiente.

Con una ceja alzada, Remus repasa las palabras escuchadas y decide que le suenan bastante ofensivas.

—También podrías haberte marchado —responde con algo de rencor y se encamina de vuelta a la Biblioteca sin echar la vista atrás. Los pasos que resuenan a su espalda le indican que Sirius le sigue. Remus puede comprender hasta cierto punto que la escena pudiera resultar algo violenta, pero no es como si la idea de aquel espectáculo hubiese sido suya.

—Lo habrías preferido ¿verdad? —le oye desde atrás—. Que me largara y te dejara correrte a gusto ¿no?

Lupin se para en seco. Se da la vuelta y enfrenta a Black con la mirada oscurecida y un deje de ira.

—¿Pero qué coño de hipogrifo venenoso te ha picado a ti?

Sirius se acerca a grandes zancadas y le enfrenta en toda su altura. No parece importarle la expresión peligrosa de Remus. Parece, de hecho, que busca pelea.

—¿A mí? No soy yo el que parecía desesperado por echar un polvo en medio del pasillo. Deberías machacártela más a menudo, amigo, eso alivia.

Las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a Sirius en su perfecta cara es una opción más que respetable, pero Remus se considera por encima de tales muestras de violencia. Una carcajada de desprecio sale de su garganta.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor experto-en-folleteos-a-oscuras. ¿Ahora vas de mesías de la moralidad y los buenos modales? Hay que joderse, mira quién viene a darme lecciones.

Remus reinicia su marcha con paso apresurado y esta vez, Sirius se ha quedado mudo. Y quieto. El licántropo se gira y haciendo gala de toda su ironía, le espeta desde la distancia:

—Míralo de esta forma, Sirius. Ya no estás aburrido.

--

No vuelven a coincidir durante el resto del día. Remus prosigue sus tareas en la Biblioteca, pero ya no se siente a gusto y en paz como esta mañana. Está intranquilo y lo que más desea es hablar con Sirius —una vez se le haya pasado ese cabreo incomprensible— y entender qué demonios le pasa. Lo cierto es que no ha sido fácil para él montar el numerito sabiéndose observado por su mejor amigo, pero siendo sincero debe confesar que le ha puesto más caliente eso que su compañero de aventura, quien en todo caso tampoco ha estado mal. Y no es que haya sobreactuado, simplemente decidió mostrar su faceta menos sentimental, porque sabe muy bien qué piensa Sirius sobre esas cursiladas.

Cuando ya ha caído la noche, el cansancio ha hecho presa de él. Le pican los ojos y le duele la mano de tanto escribir. Pero está satisfecho con el resultado. Recoge sus cosas sin prisa y sale de la Biblioteca con la firme intención de cenar cualquier cosa y dejarse caer en la cama. No obstante, desecha el plan en cuanto cruza la puerta. En el pasillo, con su aspecto desarreglado y despreocupado de siempre, está Sirius Black. Remus echa a andar sin saber si siguen peleados o no, y la respuesta le viene en forma de firmes pisadas a su lado. Al parecer, Sirius ha superado su enajenación transitoria y vuelve a ser el chucho pesado de siempre. Menos mal.

Llegan a la sala común en silencio, pero al encaminarse Remus hacia las escaleras que llevan al cuarto de los chicos para dejar sus cosas, Sirius interviene.

—Tenemos paso vetado hasta nueva orden.

El animago se despatarra a gusto sobre un amplio sofá y, en vista de que Remus sigue esperando, añade:

—Bambi encontró a la pelirroja y se estaban poniendo hiper caramelosos, así que les invité a perderse de vista. Bastante espectáculo he tenido por hoy.

La voz de Sirius suena calmada, la rabia ha pasado y ahora vuelve a ser un perro pulgoso recién comido. Sólo le falta rascarse las orejas con las patas para completar el cuadro. Remus suspira aliviado y se acomoda en uno de los sillones.

—¿Así que _mi_ escena te pareció "caramelosa"? —pregunta con curiosidad. La verdad es que tiene ganas de saber qué impresión ha causado aquello en Sirius y el por qué de su arrebato agresivo.

Canuto sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Para nada. Asustaría a más de uno.

—¿Estabas asustado?

—¿Yo? —se sorprende—. Claro que no. No soy una cría ingenua, sé cómo van estas cosas, coño. —Antes de darle tiempo para preguntar lo que no quiere responder, Sirius sigue hablando—. ¿Siempre eres así?

—Así. ¿Así cómo? —pregunta Remus, a quien la evasiva de su amigo no ha pasado desapercibida.

—Pues así —gesticula. Parece incómodo al mirarle y trata de evitarlo—. Agresivo. No sé.

—Dominante —sentencia el licántropo y el otro asiente—. Normalmente.

Se hace un silencio. No es tenso, sólo algo expectante.

—No me lo esperaba —confiesa por fin Canuto.

—Ya lo sé. Creías que el "señor empollón es más de teoría que de práctica" —le imita Remus con bastante acierto. Ambos liberan una risita suave—. ¿Qué has estado pensado toda la tarde, Sirius?

Black suspira exageradamente y se reacomoda en el desgastado sofá, quedando casi tendido.

—Que nunca volveré a verte igual. —Absteniéndose de pregunar si eso es bueno o malo, Remus sólo asiente—. Y ahora en serio —se gira para mirarle directamente—, .¿qué coño le has visto a ese tío?

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta el licántropo sorprendido. Oliver Wells es un buen ejemplar, de lo mejor dentro del material disponible es Hogwarts. Guapo, buena presencia; sin demasiado cerebro pero a quién le importa eso—. Está bueno y es de los más accesibles.

Sirius abre los ojos fingiendo espanto.

—¿"Ese" está bueno? Pero si es bajito y está bizco y… Pues qué poco material tienes aquí —abrevia, porque Remus se está riendo. Cuando le mira, se encuentra una mirada cálida y cariñosa. Una de esas que no comparte con nadie excepto con él y que le hace sentirse especial.

Despacio, Lunático se levanta y se acerca al sofá. Pega un empujón amistoso a su amigo y se acopla a su lado.

—Así que es eso —murmura con voz suave—. Estabas celoso.

Remus sabe lo que ha dicho y sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias. Espera la llegada de gritos indignados, una risa estridente y exagerada, varios _te has vuelto loco_ seguidos y con muchas palabrotas intercaladas. Por eso se queda de piedra al no oír nada de eso. Sirius no se ha movido más que lo justo para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y estrujarle un poquito.

—El tipo era feo —sentencia sin más.

Con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón haciendo volteretas en el pecho, Remus se acurruca dentro del abrazo asfixiante, jurándose que nunca más volverá a considerar a Sirius hostigante.

—Supongo que depende de con quién lo comparemos —comenta.

—Yo, por ejemplo, soy infinitamente más guapo que ese… enano.

—E infinitamente más arrogante —completa Remus—. Aunque yo tenía la ligera sospecha de que tus gustos tiraban para otro lado, señor caza-faldas-sin-remedio.

Sirius desecha su argumento con un elegante gesto de la muñeca.

—A los Black siempre nos ha gustado experimentar.

—Oh. —Lupin alza las cejas, ofendido—. ¿Pretendes que pase de ser "tu plan" a ser "tu experimento"? Qué halador.

—Bueno… —el animago se lo piensa y finalmente se gira hacia su lupino amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Parece un poco inquieto pero su voz suena ceremonial cuando pregunta—: Remus Lupin ¿te gustaría ser mi experimento?

Lunático se echa a reír de corazón. Sólo se detiene cuando unos labios cálidos rozan su boca y una mano de Sirius le acaricia el pelo mientras la otra se desliza sobre su pecho casi con timidez. Se prueban un buen rato, lamiéndose, besando, tocándose sobre la ropa, despacio, sin prisas. Es algo nuevo y emocionante y no quieren estropearlo. Quieren que dure y que sea tan especial como lo son el uno para el otro.

—¿Sabes, Remus? Creo que no volveré a aburrirme en mucho tiempo.

---

**NdA**: Sí, este es el fin. Lamento no haber incluido sexo salvaje a la luz de la luna, pero no procedía. xD Y esto es para casi todos los públicos. Igual espero que os haya gustado o disgustado o lo que sea, y me dejéis vuestras sinceras opiniones.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
